1. Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a Resistive RAM (ReRAM) is proposed that uses, as a memory, a variable resistance element that reversibly changes the resistance. In nonvolatile memory devices, the memory capacity and the integration density are being increased.